Diabetes is a metabolic disease in which a person develops high blood sugar because the person's body does not produce enough insulin or the cells of the body are incapable of effectively responding to the produced insulin. Primarily, diabetes is of two types: Type-1 and Type-2. Type-1 diabetes results from to the body's failure to produce enough insulin, due to the body's autoimmune destruction of pancreatic beta cells. Type-2 diabetes, on the other hand, is a complex metabolic derangement that causes hyperglycemia through insulin resistance (in which the body's cells fail to properly utilize the produced insulin) and inadequate insulin production to meet the body's needs.
Currently, there are several procedures aimed at treating diabetes based on the above concept. The procedures require major surgery, removal of portions of the GI tract, and/or long-term implants. As with any major surgery, gastric bypass surgery carries a risk of complications.
Devices have been developed to delivery energy to the body. For example, cardiac ablation devices have been designed to delivery ablative energy to coronary tissue. Additionally, urethral resection devices have been designed to burn or cut away portions of a prostate. Each of these technologies has been modified and adapted toward effective usage in the particular portion of the body to be treated as well as the particular disease to be treated.
There is a need for systems and methods that can provide a therapeutic treatment of the GI tract by the application of energy to the GI tract. Specifically, there is a need to provide a treatment of diabetes with a procedure in the GI tract that is less invasive than gastric bypass surgery and has other advantages for patients.